Hanging in Between - Lady in Waiting Outtakes
by MyInfiniteBliss
Summary: Lady in Waiting Outtakes. This is where all of the current outtakes will be sent and future ones will be updated as not to confuse my readers along the journey as LiW is a WIP. All future outtakes will be announced in the original fiction, LiW.


**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, no infringement intended.

**AN:** As usual, a huge thanks to Dawning Juliet. You are the Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum that tops off on my egg nog and the rim of cinnamon on my frosted glass! Cheers girl and Merry Christmas!

**Dear Readers: **First and foremost, I wish you all a wonderful, joyous and healthy holiday season. I wanted to show my thanks for your support, and for taking this ride with me. I had mentioned to my fantastic editor, DJ, about writing up a holiday outtake for the season as my way of doing so for all of my readers, to give something back to all of you. I sat down with a glass of spiced eggnog and got to work.

Here are the results…

* * *

_"I think that as you grow older, your Christmas list gets smaller and the things you really want for the holiday's cannot be bought." _

_- Unknown_

**HRH Prince Edward, "The Scrooge" and the Ghost of Christmas Past**

**Holiday Outtake for Lady in Waiting**

* * *

December 24, 2010

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire _

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

Edward had to admit that anything was better then hearing Britney Spears'—the American pop singer—version of what a recording company had the audacity to have titled a Christmas song. It was absolutely ridiculous—atrocious even—and not what he considered musical at all.

"This music sucks," Edward grumbled, distaste dripping from his tongue.

Enough was enough. He was sick of hearing the mangled music by this point in the holiday season; he was starting to feel more and more Scrooge. It seems he'd been acting the part as well, which his sister had recently informed him he'd be portraying wonderfully.

"Have you been secretly auditioning for A Christmas Carol, Edward?" Jane asked, eyeing her perfectly manicured fingernails to avoid meeting the prince's eyes as she spoke.

_What level of hell did she rise up from? Blood red nails, how fitting. She is such a disrespectful bit—_

"I think I have had enough of the spot light within recent days, don't you think, dear sister?" Edward glared at her through narrowed eyes over the rim of his crystal whiskey glass.

"Touché," she replied, snickering. "I will leave you to you and yours then, dear brother." Jane pointed at his amber-filled glass with a saccharine, twisted smile and walked out from the library.

"You would think she'd be more humble this time of year. Tis' the season after all," Jasper commented, taking a seat next to his cousin in an over sized chair and relishing in a glass of dark colored brandy himself.

"Jane doesn't have a humble bone in her entire make up," Edward grumbled. "And yet, I'm the Scrooge," he added with an eye roll, knocking back the rest of his drink back and placing the empty glass down on the table.

"I think she is rivaling my sister for the title of "Monarch Bitch" this year. She has to get as many votes in as possible since Rosalie seems to have taken the lead as of late. I wish Emmett would just put a ring on her finger. I can't say I blame the bloke for not wanting to, although I'm imagining she might be somewhat tolerable from a few thousand miles away. The American might actually be on to something," Jasper snickered, and Edward joined in despite Jane's attempt to dampen his mood.

_Sir Jasper Whitlock, ladies and gents._

Jasper was one of Edward's many cousins, both of them born within the same year. His sister, Jane, and Jasper's sister, Rosalie, had been born on the same year as well, although the two of them constantly butted heads and stayed as far away from each other as possible. Whereas the ladies were as incompatible as fire and ice, Edward and Jasper were inseparable. Edward was grateful to have Jasper in his life. They had a very close friendship from the very beginning, and it had only strengthened as the years passed.

Theirs was a close-knit family; their fathers had grown up together, attending the same schools and many functions and social events through out the years. Family was important and came first and foremost, as it must within such a strong and powerful monarchy. Edward's mother, Princess Esme, had married into the royal family, as had Jasper's mother, Lady Lillian. The women were able to form a strong relationship, their bond arising from the common ground they shared of being born outside of palace decorum and restrictions.

Their mothers, both born without titles, unlike their fathers, had quite a few scandals from back in the day. All you had to do was get Lord William drunk enough at a closed off family gathering, and lose lips spilt some of the most questionable, famous stories that gossip rags still, years later, tried to piece together.

Edward always did wonder what it would have been like growing up outside of the palace confines as someone with fewer responsibilities and without the title of prince. There was no escaping it—his royal blood was a curse he'd never be able to shed.

"Come to think of it, Tanya is neck and neck with the both of them." Edward grinned.

"Tanya." Jasper grimaced, as if her name alone left a sour taste on his tongue. He never covered up his pure hatred and distaste for her, and it was noted that Tanya reciprocated Jasper's sentiments. "Normally I would have to agree with you one hundred percent here, but shocking as it seems, I can't. I still think Maria will take that title this year."

Edward's smile faded as he watched the wooden logs crack and burn in the large fireplace. He agreed with his cousin, although it would be too disrespectful to acknowledge it out loud. Maria was a bitch.

"Have you spoken to Emmett about that American Christmas football pool?"

"Have you?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I even placed a bet," Jasper snickered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't let my father get wind of it. And no, I haven't, and I have no intentions of getting in on anything like that in the near future. That is the last thing I need. He's already at the end of his wits with me."

"I won't get outed about any 'illegal activities,' if that's what you're insinuating. Chill out, Ed. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I know nothing about American Football. Emmett lost me at the mention of a dolphin in the game, but it did catch my interest. Before he left to go back to the States, I asked him to put in a bet for me and keep quiet about it, and that was that. If I win, I win."

"All I'm saying is I'd like my holiday to be as free of stress and press as possible this year. The last thing I need is another argument with my father over some 'good and very accurate' photographs. I've managed to stay out of the tabloids for a while, and I have no intention of being on the front page of the newspaper for 'unroyal-like behavior' again."

"That wasn't our fault," Jasper argued.

"No," Edward agreed. "It wasn't 'our' anything. It was mine."

"Ed—"

"According to my father," he interrupted, "it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't. Either way, it's irrelevant. It's all in the past, and in the past is where it will remain, as it should," Edward continued as he stood, picked up his glass, and walked over the bar. He poured three fingers' worth of scotch into the glass, closed his eyes, and tossed back the drink in one swallow.

"Are we still talking about the same thing here?" Jasper asked his cousin, afraid for the answer he hoped wouldn't be so.

"It's always the same thing." The words were clipped, leaving no room for misinterpretation or argument, and came from the strong-willed voice of a long practiced prince.

Jasper knew it was useless to pursue this conversation any further. The prince has put his guard back up.

Jasper was able to understand him better than anyone else had, but he felt he'd been fighting a losing battle as of late. Although he had pressing issues of his own that required his attention, his cousin's obvious depression had him quite concerned. Something had to give—and fast—or else he feared they would soon lose the prince they needed and, with that, the future of the monarchy.

December 26, 2010

Jasper sighed and groaned, "Fuck, Edward, not again," as he read the article that had become front-page news. Edward's out of character antics from the previous night made the cover of most newspapers, magazines, and tabloid rags. News, even as unreliable and trashy as it might be, traveled fast.

_HRH Prince Edward, "The Scrooge", a Blonde, and his Booze._

_An inside source close to the royal family has informed us that, once again, a very intoxicated prince was seen with yet another mysterious and unflattering blonde attached to his side during last night's Christmas festivities at the palace celebration. Our source was able to tell us that as the evening progressed, it appeared that although Prince Edward had sobered up quite a bit, his mystery date in question had not and put on quite the scene. In her drunken stupor, she began to make lewd and inappropriate gestures towards the prince. The party had been the usual sedate celebration until HRH Prince Edward and HRH Prince Carlisle exchanged some very heated choice words. Although no one was able to overhear what was said, it was clear that HRH Prince Edward, The Scrooge, was visibly upset as he shortly after left the palace's Christmas celebration. Our source has also added that, clutching a bottle of the Prince's drink of choice, the blonde in question left in tow._

_"And he cursed and he swore as he drove out of sight,_

_"Fuck you all, I'm off to have one hell of a night!"_

Jasper grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed Edward's personal cell phone. The call went straight to his voicemail—a clear sign that he had turned it off.

_"Leave a message."_

"Hey, Edward, it's me. Give me a call on my personal line when you get a chance. I'm not answering the office line. The press has taken to trying to bribe me for all kinds of dirty, sordid details from last night. If I didn't feel sorry for your ass for what you're going to have to face with Uncle Carlisle, I might have just sold you out. Call me. Please. I want to know that you're all right."

Jasper hit the end button and threw the phone on top of a stack of papers.

Enough was enough. It was make or break time.

December 24, 2012 - Two years later.

The following weeks leading up to Christmas had passed much the same as they did each year. Meetings to be accounted for, national and international phone conferences, charitable functions and holiday gatherings to attend. This time of year had always been the most hectic and stressful for Edward. It was also a very emotional time of year, as it often was for someone grieving the loss of a loved one.

He looked to the mantel that sat atop the lit fireplace below. A beautiful golden frame with inlaid pearls that adorned the mantel gave off a heavenly glow. The frame was a work of art, a piece that had belonged to the royal family for generations, yet its magnificence dulled in comparison to the lovely woman in the photograph it held. Her beauty was indescribable. It radiated outward from her very warm and caring heart.

Elizabeth Masen.

She was his angel.

_"Merry Christmas, Liz."_

_"Same to you, Edward!" She giggled. Edward smiled. "Although I have to say, I'm not much for Christmas Eve or Christmas day festivities."_

_Edward was more than a bit shocked to hear this, and he suddenly felt foolish that he had assumed, like anyone else, that Elizabeth would have enjoyed this holiday the most. He fingered the box he held in his hand and turned it over, back and forth. Maybe it would have been better if he had—_

_"Edward, are you still there?" Liz questioned._

_"Hm, yes. I apologize," he murmured, bringing his attention back to their phone call. "I was just curious as to why you wouldn't enjoy Christmas day."_

_"I do enjoy Christmas day. Very much so, in fact. But my favorite time of the year is actually…"_

_"Your favorite time of year…" Edward asked expectantly with a smile. Liz was an enigma who constantly surprised him at every turn. It was one of the many fine qualities he admired about her._

_"Boxing day," Liz stammered._

_"What was that?"_

_"My favorite day of the year happens to be Boxing Day," Liz said with more conviction._

_"Oh. Boxing Day." Edward was not the least bit shocked by her declaration. He smiled. The fact that she would cherish and look forward to such a day told him more about her character than anything anyone else could say. Elizabeth wasn't impressed by big expensive gifts. He should have know this when he purchased her box earlier in the week, and he now felt foolish for thinking she would have enjoyed it._

_Elizabeth was kind, unselfish, and giving. She was a fantastic, well-educated student and a very hard worker, but one of the things Edward loved about her most was her lack of concern for his title. To Elizabeth, he was simply Edward, the man._

_Boxing Day. It fit. It was her. And suddenly, it became his favorite day of the season as well._

_"Boxing Day," he murmured. "It just so happens that it is a recent favorite of mine too." He smiled._

Edward looked away from the mantel and halted this train of thought in its tracks, locking his memories up tight. It was a road he couldn't bear to walk down again. Edward closed himself off from that part of his past—he had no choice—and it would do no one any good to reopen this Pandora's box. The monarchy could not afford him to tumble down that dangerous path once again. He was too important, his life choices were too important, and there was too much on the line that he had risked once already.

The simple and sad truth was that Edward was lonely. He was adored and cherished, wanted and desired by millions, yet he found he was utterly alone in the world with no one of real, true importance to share it with.

He reached for his cell phone sitting on the corner of his desk as it had started to ring.

Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett," Edward greeted his friend and soon-to-be cousin by marriage. Emmett had proposed to Rosalie a few months prior, and the wedding date had already been set to take place that upcoming summer. It was one of the few things Edward was actually looking forward to.

He never would have thought he'd see the day when his cousin Rosalie would become tolerable, but indeed, it had happened, and he would forever be indebted to Emmett for that feat alone. He still couldn't stand to be in the same room with his cousin for any length of time as she grated on his nerves, but when Emmett was around, Edward noted how the American managed to bring out a softer, nurturing side of her. It didn't always last, and around select company she would quickly revert back to her usual ways, but it was still there. All in all, he was happy for the both of them.

Edward had been shocked the first time they met. For starters, Emmett was American. He'd been expecting someone entirely different, which was something he knew he shouldn't do—assuming and passing judgment on someone. Emmett was certainly one of a kind, and the two quickly became friends. It was hard not to like him with his contagious, outgoing, charismatic, boisterous personality. Emmett was also what you would have called "the class clown," and he'd brought a lot of laughter with him.

He had also proven himself loyal one night not long after they met, solidifying their friendship and igniting a strong brotherly bond. Whenever Emmett was in town—he hadn't made England his home yet—the both of them along with Jasper could always be found together.

"Hey, Purple One, how's—"

"What?" Edward asked through a laugh, baffled by Emmett's usual but weird choices of nicknames.

"Just one of the many names 'The Artist Formally Known as Prince' gave himself."

"Ah. Good one." He chuckled; Emmett never failed to amuse him. "What can I do for you today?"

"Always so proper," Emmett mocked in a failed attempt at his broken foreign British accent. The guy cracked him up. "Well," he drawled on, "I was wondering if you might be able to help me out. I'm sort of in a bind."

"What kind of bind?" Edward asked with concern as he laid down the script he had to memorize for one of many charitable events scheduled for the day after Christmas—Boxing Day.

"This has to stay between us. I couldn't ask Jazz for help, so I'm coming to you, and I'm trusting you not to say anything," he sighed. "Okay, here goes… I still haven't gotten Rose a Christmas gift," he groaned, "and I was hoping I might be able to ask you for some help. I mean, not to play the Prince card, but I figured…"

"Nothing like waiting until the last minute, Em. We're all due at my parents in a few hours."

"I know this, homes, I know this," Emmett groaned, clearly frustrated. "God, I've tried, man—for days—and I'm still coming up empty!"

Edward ran a hand through his hair, a bad habit of his that couldn't be helped when he felt stressed out or anxious about something. He hadn't had to think of what to buy a female in quite some time. His mother, sister, and niece didn't count, as there were no romantic ties that applied when giving them gifts. He definitely could see how Emmett might have a hard time trying to find the perfect gift for Rosalie, of all people, but he was just as clueless.

_Think, Edward, think!_

"Not a problem. Relax. I could see why you'd second-guess your choice of gift when it comes to Rosalie. Why don't you swing by and we'll think of some—" Edward's words stopped short as the framed photograph on the mantel caught his eye; a pearl glowed, reflecting the fire below.

_Bingo, Watson!_

"On second thought, I might actually have something, Emmett." Edward grinned to himself. "If you like it, it's yours."

"Really? You have something on you? Now?"

"Yes. Come to think of it, I do."

"Thanks HRH." Emmett blew out a big, relieved breath. "I owe you one."

"How about you drop all the prince jibes?" Edward asked in mock seriousness.

"Not a chance," Emmett shot back with a boisterous laugh. "See you soon."

Edward smirked and set his phone back down on his desk. Knowing Rosalie's ostentatious tastes, he'd wager she would adore the gift he'd purchased a while back that now sat upstairs in one of the safes. It was just one of many things Edward was ready to part with, and having never had the opportunity to present the gift to its intended recipient, he was glad to be able to rid himself of it.

He rose from his seat and walked over to her picture with a rare smile on his face.

_"The season is about giving, not about receiving, Edward." Liz smiled sweetly up at him, his arms wrapped around her waist._

_"Receiving… is that right?" Edward smiled as he leaned in closer to her and started to bend his face down to hers. "Well, if that's what it's about," he whispered as his breath danced across her awaiting lips, "I guess I'm all about giving this year." He closed the remaining distance and pressed his mouth to hers._

_"You see?" she said breathlessly as they pulled apart. "That was all I wanted."_

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this holiday outtake. I'm not sure how many of these we will have in the future but I cannot say that I won't ever write another.

I am from America and I know that cultures, customs, beliefs and religions are very different and are spread worldwide. I think they are all beautiful and to be treasured as I come from just one of the hundreds of upbringing. As I am from the US I had to (once again) do a bit of research on how Christmas is usually celebrated over in the UK. It was hard to say the least, but it was also fun and knowledgeable to be able to get a bit of cultural background from another country during my most cherished and loved holiday. I tried to combine as many of my own traditions and customs with my celebrated holiday and the way it is celebrated over in England (according to Google and a few other wiki sites). I happened to find that the day after Christmas, December 26th is another favorite holiday to many over in the UK as well as Ireland. It is called Boxing Day. I think it may even work its way into this American's household this year. This being said, I mean absolutely no offense if all my research is not entirely correct and as I had mentioned it was easier for me to combine my knowledge and Google's information for this outtake.

Happy Holidays everyone!

-Kris Bliss


End file.
